Early Conversations
by litfan1824
Summary: What could be better than sharing wonderful news with the person you love, early in the morning? Nothing. lit fluff


I wake up to the sun filtering through the blinds. I make a mental note to get darker curtains, just for the sake of catching an extra hour of sleep. I slowly turn my head to the left where I feel a warm body pressed against me. I smile creeps onto my face as I admire his beautiful morning features; messy hair, even breaths, and a slight smirk playing on his lips. I sigh a little, causing him to stir, tightening his hold on me.

Suddenly, my blue eyes are met with his brown ones. He flutters his eyes, almost trying to go back to sleep. I lazily place a kiss on his lips to coax him out of his slumber. Finally, I hear him murmur an incoherent thought, and feel him give into the kiss.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I whisper to keep the calm.

"Morning," he replies, slightly groggy.

"You were smiling in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"You were watching me sleep? Huh, you think I'm hot, don't you?" He gives me a cocky grin, and a wink that makes me want to have my way with him.

"Actually no, your snoring was keeping me awake," I retort, turning onto my stomach. He slowly creeps his hand across my abdomen, drawing lazy circles from my bellybutton to the waist band of my shorts. I shiver, and I feel his smile.

"Uh huh, sure. I'll have you know that I never snore." he has a haughty tone that makes me giggle.

"How would you know, you're asleep."

"My old girlfriend told me."

"Well, she obviously wanted to protect your feelings." Early morning banter comes easy these days. He's quiet for a moment, snuggling closer to me, and burying his face in my hair. He's more playful than usual, but I'm not one to bring it up. I realize his hand is still on my stomach, and the fact that I have yet to share my news with him sits in the front of my mind.

"Hey, Jess," I whispered close to his ear. I felt him kiss my neck in response. "I have to tell you something." I bit my lip as his eyes meet mine with a slight question in them. "It's nothing bad, its good I think." I start to stutter, and it makes his eyes go from questioning, to confusion.

"What is it Rory, you're scarring the crap out of me."He says it with a light tone bringing a smile to my face. I gently bring his face to mine, and kiss him gently, savoring the feeling if his lips on mine. I pull back, but only so that our foreheads are touching. I go for it.

"We're having a baby."

I close my eyes, waiting for his response. After a few minutes he still hasn't said anything, but I know he's still there because his forehead is right in front of mine. I start to wonder if he's heard me when I feel his hands intertwine with mine, and his lips gently press against my cheek. I open my eyes, and find him staring at me with a goofy grin on his face. I can't help but laugh at the situation when he suddenly lunges at me.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He tells me lovingly as he tackles me into the sheets. I'm laughing hysterically at his antics, they're so unlike him, and yet kind of predictable. When the laughter dies down, we're both tangled in the sheets, and we laugh a bit more as we try and settle back into the pillows. He pulls me impossibly close to him.

"I love you, and I'm really glad you weren't upset."

"Upset? I really couldn't be happier. Just don't tell anyone I got that excited, kay?" I smile at him.

"No way, hun. Everyone has to know." he groans, but quickly recovers as he starts leaving open-mouth kisses on my neck.

"Is it possible for you to be persuaded to change your mind?"He smiles mischievously at, me and my eyes narrow at him.

"Hmm, it's possible, what did you have in mind? I flutter my eyes at him, causing him to chuckle.

"I'll just surprise you." he winks again, and before I know it he's on top of me. I look up at him, and affectionately rub his cheek.

"We're having a baby," I whisper again, and he smiles.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." He gives me one last grin before I kiss him fiercely, letting myself get lost in him completely. Yes I definitely love mornings.


End file.
